Naruto Akippuden: After The War
by Alexia Colette
Summary: <html><head></head>The war is over, Hinata is the one who killed Madara and sealed the 10 tails. Now whats all this commotion about? Naruto finds a little girl washed along the shore, Starts falling in love with Hinata, they get kicked out of the village for some reason...and now he's the leader of the most powerful village? Read and Review...Pwetty pwease!</html>
1. Introduction

**Hey Here is a Summary of how my new Naruto Story is going to be like. its going to be verrrrrrrrrrry long.**

* * *

><p>I'm in the middle of coming up with my own NaruHina story. Its a combination of Naruto coming back from the war. Hinata had killed Madara when she had awakened strange powers. She sealed the 10 tails in a bracelet not knowing a little girl had gotten it as a present. The little girls parents and sister die in a fire because of unknown causes ( you will know why later in the story.) She gets teleported into Naruto shippuden washed along the river of the village. (The village was rebuilt into a modern day village because of Hinata's powers.) They find the little girl take care of her and find out that the bracelet is the same bracelet that Hinata used to seal the 10 tails. Since Tsunade was injured in the war Naruto is the Temporary Hokage. The next day he wakes up to hear that someone had stolen an important artifact of the village. He works to find who but also in the process also tries to find who the little girl's parents are. He finds out that they died and doesn't know what to do because he's an orphan also.<p>

Anyway to summarize it the next day the village blames Naruto for stealing it because all evidence points to him. Some of them are a bit harsh when blaming him and blame him also for letting their loved ones die. Even though he had saved them during the war they we angered to the point where they almost executed him but thanks to some of Naruto's friends, they manage to only banish him and place him under S rank criminal. Sakura and her clan called him names and chased him out of the village. The Hyuga clan blames him for corrupting their leader. Banishing Hinata with him because she refused to give up the little girl for execution for being the 10 tails jinchuuriki. Hinata followed Naruto angry and forever hating Konoha taking Akemi with her. They trained. Naruto defeated the strongest warlord- Oda Nobunaga- making him the ruler of the west. The people first hated Naruto because he had killed their leader, but after Naruto revealed what Oda Nobunaga had planned for the village, the people willingly but down their weapons and followed Naruto's way. Over time they saw him to be a kind hearted person and bestowed him with the title of King.

Naruto while on his journey to find more people to the village found stronger people who trained him, Hinata and Akemi. Returning back to their Kingdom stronger, able to control all elements including ying-yang plus the 1000 Jutsu's Naruto learns, and also reads up on all the villages and their secrets and history, Hinata fully completed her training in being able to control her new powers (Thank's to the goddesses.), she becomes almost a goddess herself and becomes very stealthy in physical sparring and also improves her juken styles and also learns each villages secrets and history. She develops a way to erase the Curs Mark that the Hyuga have. (You'll find out about her powers later. It's too long to explain both Naruto and Hinata's powers.) Akemi now being able to control her powers to a certain limit. ( she's like Naruto. She can control all elements but also controls the center of every living thing because the 10 tails is Chakara its self). Fortunately since she was still little (6 1/2) she was able to control the 10 tails powers and still act normal. They form a new village where different clans with different abilities join. Some people from Konoha joined. They were the Uchiha clan, Aburame Clan, some nice people who supported Hinata and were from the Hyuga clan, Kiba's clan, Ino's clan and Choji's clan. Tsunade goes with them too. The sand village and other villages who knew Naruto and were furious also cut ties with Konoha and makes one with Naruto's new village. (Chūshin-bu no tsuyo-sa.) Shortened to Kyōshinzō . The leader of the village is not known with any name but are called the royal family.( you know, King, Queen, Princess and e.t.c.) The Village has their own systems but follow the traditions of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto marries Hinata and adopts Akemi. Sakura's clan take's over Konoha and it begins to fall to ruins. They still try their best to get rid of Naruto, but he is now a leader of a very strong village which makes that hard plus he himself is stronger than all of them combined.

One more thing, Akemi comes from our world. Her name at first is May but then things change. I don't really wan't to spoil everything.

I'll leave it there. I need someone to be my **beta reader** for when it comes out.

**Character Information.**

**Naruto:** 18 when banished. 21 when he finishes making a new village. **Birthday:** October 10. **Favorite Color:** Blue. **Blood Type:** B

**Hinata:** 17 when she goes with Naruto. 20 when she gets married to Naruto. **Birthday: **December 27. **Favorite Color:** Purple. **Blood Type:** A

**Akemi:** 4 when they find her, 6 and a half when they train her, 7 when they make her part of their family. **Birthday:** February 8th. **Favorite Color:** White. **Blood Type:** AB

**Character Looks.**

**Naruto:** 18 ( spiky blond hair normal.) 21( Spiky blond hair longer like his fathers. Whisker marks gone. Eyes is a more vivid blue.) Got rid of his orange obsession, clothes will change throughout the story. Since he is the leader. He wears a Royal blue and white cloak for business days but on normal days a bracelet with a gold band and real black diamonds embedded in it. It signifies that you are part of the royal family. If you are associated with the royal family then you are given a black band with fake diamonds in them. Nice chest with abs, but not too much. Body is nicely toned.

**Hinata:** 17 ( Normal) 20 ( her hair is long all the way to her feet and has bangs on the right eye. Her hair in a ponytail. hair is normal purple/ violet, eyes are still her normal lavender and she still has the byakugan except whenever she activates it no veins appear on her face. Clothes will change throughout the story, and has the Royal blue and white Cloak and The Royal bracelet. Chest: C 36 Waist: 27-29 Hips: 33-37. Proc-lain skin no bumps or bruises. Natural pink lips.

**Akemi:** In real life she has black hair and silver eyes. When she comes to the anime world she is 4 years old. Her hair changes to silvery white and she gets grey/brownish eyes. She is the 10 tails jinchuuriki. Clothes will change through out the story.  
>4: Hair in a bob. 6 12: Hair reaches her shoulders. 7: Hair reaches her waist. Hair has bang's that cover her forehead.

**Character Personality.**

**Naruto:** 18 ( Getting to know Hinata better and beings to fall in love with her. Possessive towards Hinata. Has a connection to May. Wants to take care of Hinata and May and get stronger. nice towards the people he knows and who are nice.) 21 ( Hates Konoha, Loves Hinata and May, Nice to the Orphans specially. Smart.)

**Hinata:** 17 ( Nice, a bit shy, a bit strong.) 20 ( Nice to everyone in her village. Loves Naruto and May. Has a motherly instinct towards May. Acts like a very nice, responsible woman. Will kill you with insults if you make her angry or worse smack you. Its feels the same as someone burning your cheeks up. Hates Konoha. Smart)

**Akemi:** 4 ( Sad that she doesn't know who she is and what happened to her. Shy around other people and is starting to open up to Naruto and Hinata. Oblivious.) 6 1/2 ( Calm like Hinata, nice and friendly, still oblivious. Stronger and feels happier around Naruto and Hinata. Considers them to be her family.) 7 ( No longer Oblivious. Very peppy but is calm at important meetings. Playful. Happy that Naruto and Hinata adopted her. Smart. Loves being indoors and outdoors.)

**Their Jobs.**

**Naruto:** Signs paperwork, Assigns missions to teams. Makes sure everything is right in the village. Sometimes blends in with crowd just to see how things are going.  
><span>

**Hinata:** Head of the Vu~ishasu 5. They are a team of Five who are the second leaders of the village. (They take care of problems that the Hokage is too busy do deal with. It compromises Hinata, The strength, Ino, The Information specialist, Shikimaru, The Strategist and Sasuke, The Strength also.)  
>She is the leader of that group overnight and during the day she is the President of Fuji kōkina. A school for girls who don't want to be ninjas. The learn to be idols.<p>

**Akemi:** To have fun and be a hero.

**Description of their Mansion.**

When in Konoha they lived in their normal houses and May stayed with Naruto. Now in their Village, the royal family lives in a four story mansion.

The first floor is where the throne room is. walls of the second floor is built with a type of glass that is unbreakable and inside the glass is water with fishes. The walls are built like an aquarium. The floor is built with white tiles but covered with a aqua blur soft rug. Thats for the living room. It has a glass table with a flat screen TV ( an invention that one of the clans had come up with) 193 1/2 Diagonally. Three White long sofas that were as soft as silk. It was almost like a theater room. There was air-conditioning ( another invention brought up by one of the clans.) There is also a door connecting the Living room to the Kitchen. The kitchen had black cabinets with white marble tops. A round table in the middle with the Oven and Stove with an air vent over it on the ceiling. The cabinets on the floor had pots and pans in them. Some cabinets were disguised as a sink and some a dishwasher. The cabinets on the wall up were filled with glass plates and cups.

There is also a door leading to the dining room from the kitchen. The main colors were cream and white. There is also another door leading from the living room to a room... a guest room with a queen sized bed, two drawers and one wardrobe. The main colors of the room are brown, white and black. It had its own bathroom and the main colors of the bathroom was brown and black. There is also a back door leading from the kitchen to outside to a garden. Upstairs the third floor was where the main bedroom was and the laundry room was also. The main bedroom had a king sized bed in the middle, a flat screen TV 59 1/2 diagonally, Three cabinets, two nightstands, and two huge closets. It had its own bathroom also. The main colors of the bedroom were blue, white and red. The main Bedroom also had a door leading to a balcony where they could see the village and the mountains. The main colors of the bathroom was lavender and blue. In the hallway is a huge pool.

The laundry room had two appliances that one of the clans had made. They called it a Washing Machine and A dryer. There was a door leading from the laundry room to the balcony. There were 5 long rope's hanging from side to side where they could hang up their clothes.

The fourth floor is the Children's floor. There are eight rooms, all based on the colors of the rainbow. First room: Red, black and white. Second Room; Orange, white and black. Third Room: Dull yellow ( more like cream) with white. Fourth Room: Green, brown and white. Fifth room: Midnight Blue, cream and brown Sixth Room: (supposed to be indigo but I changed it to pink, black, grey and white. It has a background of NYC) Seventh Room: Violet, black and white. Each room had different shapes of beds, air-conditioning and their own bathroom with the same colors.

The Eighth Room was a Nursery room. The walls were painted green and white splatters and it had a white comfortable chair. There is a baby Cot painted white and green. There was a rocking chair in the corner and changing table. The walls could change scenery.

There were Elevators leading to each floor. Elevators were another invention that the same clan that made a TV and air-conditioner made.

Outside the Mansion is a garden with different colors and types of flowers. There are neatly trimmed bushes with white and pink roses in them. There is a swing in the garden and a fountain.

In-front of the house, there is a huge golden gate with spikes on top that is supported with huge walls to block intruders out. The owners of the mansion have a white card that they place in-front of the scanner. The scanner will then open the gate. Naruto and Hinata have one.

Layout of the Village...

That your gonna have to Private Message me your email so that I can send you the drawing, or just PM me and I will sen you my email. You send me a short message saying you're from fanfiction and I'll send the pics. I promise I will not, do anything else with it. Also I couldn't describe everything in this chapter because it would be long as heck, so you have to get the pictures.

That''s about it!

* * *

><p><strong>I can't wait to write this story! And this was just a summary  Introduction!**

**Also if it get's confusing don't forget to ask questions. The number's represent the ages they were when what ever happened.**

**Remember! I need a Beta reader! But the thing is I don't know how to send the Beta reader my documents so please inform me on how to do that...**

**~ Look at me using big words. LOL**


	2. GoddessMay

**I got two inspiring messages which made me start writing this story. Thank you Roxie.88 and MYK-ON for being my first reviewers! I love you two so much and just wanted to tell you thank you. I never thought anyone would be interested in it. Seriously!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Third Person Pov.<span> Current Day: Saturday. Setting: War.**

"Damn it! We've tried everything!" a ninja yelled.

"Were all going to die!" another yelled giving up hope.

Naruto stood, panting not know what to say because they were right. Everyone was tired. They had tried everything and at some-points it looked like they would finally win the war; but then the enemy would all of a sudden do a couple of hand-signs that they did not recognize and Boom! Just like that they would be defeated.

Right now the 10 tails was releasing a tailed bijuu bomb and on normal circumstances they would have been able to stop it or deflect it, but they had been fighting for almost four days now and they were exhausted.

"I told you Hashirama, you all would never defeat me." Madara smirked and charged at Hashirama.

"Naruto! This is your last chance. Join me and we can create infinite Tsukiyomi together. You are a lot like me whether you want to believe it or not." Obito said staring down at the people below him.

"Never." Naruto said breathlessly.

Obito stared at him for a few more seconds before averting his eyes and continuing the attack.

"So be it."

Everyone stared at the massive ball waiting for their demise.

"Hinata?" Kiba yelled pointing at her. Everyone turned to see what was wrong with Hinata.

"W-What's happening!" Hinata asked as she stared at her hands and body which were glowing silver.

Her hair turned silver and were in high ponytails in ringlets. Her eyes were gold. **(Don't feel like explaining the outfit. You're just going to have to get the picture.)** She looked like a little kid.

"This has gone a little to long. Seriously even ninjas need beauty sleep." she uttered the statement in a sweet voice yet it had a certain deepness to it that made her sound as if she had been the leader of thousands of battles; and that made everyone tremble.

"H-Hinata?" Ino asked unsure if this was truly the same woman that was with them a few seconds ago.

"True I'm an alternate version of Hinata, but...call me Chika." The woman who is now know as Chika smiled gently at Ino.**  
><strong>

"What happened to the real Hinata?" Lee asked.

"That's insulting. I am kinda part of Hinata you know." Chika's head swiftly turned in Lee's direction and her eyes - almost as if it was glowing- gave Lee a piercing glare. He shivered in fear and apologist immediately.

Her eyes widened in what she had done and her lips broke into an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that. But if you would excuse me, I have to deal with this nuisance here. I haven't slept in four days so I am very cranky." she said as she stretched.

They then turned their head back to the bomb that was about to explode.

"If I were you I would hide behind something, but unfortunately, there is nothing to hide behind so just try and hide behind me." Chika said and they Immediately crowded behind her.

"What plan do you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"Plan? I don't think so." She smirked and a green ball charged up in her hands.

"Isn't that a rasengan?" Naruto asked her but she didn't reply.

"Ready...Set...and...Go!" she released the arrow charged up ball on time seeing as the 10 tailed Bijuu had released the beast bomb.

The two sources of power clashed together creating a shock-wave that destroyed everything in it's path; leveling the field even more.

They both lasted for about two minutes, before finally canceling each other out.

"What...just happened?" Sakura stared baffled.

"Excuse me." Chika said before she flashed away from the group to behind Obito, leaving a trail of gold line from her eyes. Of course he noticed it so he immediately released a sharp black type rod and tried to stab her, but the rods were crushed before they could even touch her.

At a normal glance you would think that they were magically crushed out of no where but if you looked closely you would she that her pinkie was moving.

'She destroyed it with her pinkie!?' was the thought that ran through Naruto's mind.

**(1) **"Sorry, but I have to kill you, but first..." Chika bit her finger, and called out **"****Shīru; boido." **

At first nothing happened but soon the ground was shaking and an opening appeared on the ground. It was like a black hole and we were all standing on it...yet not falling.

"W-What the h-hell!" Ten-Ten screeched.

A draft headed upwards from the hole and with the draft came something that looked like a bracelet. It was gold with little diamonds embedded in them.

"A Bracelet!?" Sakura whispered to herself.

** (2)** Once the bracelet was in Chika's hand the black hole closed up. She placed on the floor and made some hand-seals then ran to Obito yelling **"Shiru;"** and then yelled "**10-Bi-jū"** when she reached him and slammed her hand into his chest.

"Ahhhhghhhhh!" Obito screamed as strange markings appeared on his chest. It turned purple and soon the ten tailed beast was being extracted from him. After ten agonizing minutes of hearing Obito scream, the ten tails was finally extracted and was roaring.

Everyone on the battle field were awe-struck at what Hina-..Chika was doing. She was just a little kid! Appearances can be deceiving. They all just kept quiet and watched knowing that if they were to join at their condition they would be getting in her way. By now the Hokage's had joined the battlefield but were confused on who the kid was and what happened duration they were recovering.

"Shiru!" Chika screamed and the beast was sucked in by the bracelet. As soon as the beast was sucked into the bracelet, the black hole opened up again and the bracelet flew into it. It then closed up, sending the bracelet to an alternate dimension.

"Catch!" she yelled and threw Obito- who was now exhausted from having the bijuu extracted from him- to the ninja's. "I've decided not to kill him afterwards."

"Next is you." she said and pointed to Madara.

"You're pretty strong girl. But you can never defeat me." he replied.

"We'll see who's right after this." Chika retorted. She then ruffled her hair whispering "I know I'm going to have a headache after this."

**(3)** **" Shōkan māji**; Ruie to Chika!" she yelled.

Her hair turned longer and straight. It also changed from silver to fiery red with silver tips. Her eyes were still gold. **(I don't feel like explaining her outfit.)** Her teeth had turned canine sharp and her nails were like claws. Her kiddy like aura now changed to a more-powerful aura filled with blood-lust.

"Now...Shall we get this started?" she grinned before flashing and appearing in-front of Madara.

"What the hell? What is happening to Hinata?" was the thought that went through every ninja's head, while the Hokage's stood there dumbfounded. The woman looked terrifying yet her actions showed that she was our ally.

Chika punched Madara's head sending it off his body. She then shoved her hand into his chest ripping out his heart. And with one quick flick she sent it flying in the same direction in which his head was flying. She proceeded to seal his body, then went after his head.

She flashed away from the now sealed body of Madara and then flashed in front of his head and heart. First she squeezed the heart till it was a bloody mess, then grabbed the head and slammed it into the ground. All that done in under one minute.

After making sure that he had enough bruises on his body, she proceeded to seal his head with his heart. And with that, the war was over.

She turned toward the ninjas and gave them a thumbs up. They would all have grinned if not for having witnessed what she had just done.

"Time to answer questions. Who are you?" Sakura questioned.

Chika rolled her eyes and sighed.

**(4)** **"Kai!"** she yelled and her hair and outfit turned back to what it was before. She then sighed again while rubbing her head. " I knew I was going to get a headache after that." she whispered.

"Look, I have a headache and for all I know you guys might become Hinata's enemy so I'm not sure if I should tell you such a secret. So pack your stuff and lets head home." she said.

They slowly packed up their stuff, the realization that the war was over and they had won had finally sank in and they were to shocked and tired for any celebration.

Once they were done, they began their walk to the village. Although they had to rest they didn't want to sleep in the now bloody battlefield.

"Hinata is our comrade so we need to know what is happening to her." Ten-Ten said.

"If I tell you everything about what's going on, how do I know that you won't one day turn your backs on her and oh I don't know, maybe kill her." Chika said her bubbly attitude changing slowly.

"We would never do that to any of our villagers." Tsunade said flabbergasted.

"I beg to differ." Chika whispered but unfortunately Tsunade heard her.

Tsunade looked flustered for a minute before Naruto stepped up towards the woman.

"What's your name?" Naruto asked.

Chika broke out into a grin.

"Your very hyperactive aren't you?... Plus it helps that you're fit. Good, I approve of you." she remarked giving Naruto a hug. She briefly whispered " Keep doing what you're doing. Don't lose hope. Two girls. One little and one grown will be your rock. Once you find them hold unto them." into Naruto's ears before releasing him and clearing her throat.

"My name is Chika, you already know that. Or in the Greek world Athena." she whispered the last part to herself.

"Everything you want to know about Hinata's powers in this scroll." Chika said and a scroll popped out with a snap. She then tossed it to Naruto.

"I'm entrusting his to you. I believe you will make the right decision." she said smiling.

Naruto nodded and slowly opened the scroll, reading every word in detail. His eyes widening after each paragraph and each word.

"This is...pretty much an S class secret." Naruto whispered and moved closer to Gaara, showing him what was in the scroll.

Gaara moved forward to talk to Naruto. They would have to branch off and head back to their village, and so would the other villages.

"Thank's for you're help." Naruto said. It was simple and short but it said everything. They all headed back to their villages and Konoha headed towards theirs...Only to be led to a horrifying scene.

"Our village!" a ninja yelled.

"What do we do!?" another yelled.

Naruto moved forward towards Chika.

"Is it possible to call out...you know who.?" he asked.

Chika sighed before nodding. "I can try."

"Move back." Chika commanded, her serious. Confused the ninjas moved back.

"_Acreave, monvivila letele. Anacreon!_" Chika chanted yelling the last part.

A huge blast of energy blasted from from Chika, forcing everyone to the ground. She herself looked like she couldn't take it, so she started screaming.

"_Anacreon!_" she yelled again and if possible, the huge blast of energy got even bigger. Oddly enough, Chika was smiling as if she had accomplished the greatest feat in the world and Naruto was smiling too.

A bright light eloped Chika, she waved goodbye to the Konoha ninjas and faded into the white light. Once the bright light dimmed, a figure of another woman was standing there.

Her skin almost like silk, silver hair like Chika and blue eyes.

**(I can't describe the clothes so if you want to know what the goddesses look like then PM me your email or leave a review with your email in it. Make sure you leave spaces or it will not work. EX: ann vivila at g mail . c o m . This is my email so if you don't want your email out in public then just send me a message on my email saying your from fanfiction and which pictures you want and I'll send them to you.)**

The woman slowly turned her head to us. Naruto got the message and spoke first.

"Do you know who we are?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes." her soft voice surprising them.

"Do you think you can restore our village?" Naruto asked again.

She turned towards the wreck we call a village, then turned back to us and nodded.

"Do you want a new version? Or your normal one." she asked again.

"Normal one please." Tsunade answered for Naruto, yet the woman stayed still staring at Naruto as if she had not heard Tsunade.

"We would like our normal one please." Naruto repeated.

The woman nodded blinking once. " And what about the people?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute. Normally the obvious answer would be to bring them back to life. But what about the consequences. Hinata might have to go through some side effects. I mean think about it.

The woman saw this and smiled. The whole world seemed to get brighter just from her smile.

"Don't worry. I see the kindness in your heart and have decided to let this one go for free." she said to Naruto before turning to face the wreckage.

"What's your name?" Naruto grinned.

The woman smirked a bit before answering. "Hikari."

**Meanwhile on our earth. Third person's Pov. Night time. London.**

"Liza, turn off that TV and go wash the dishes!" a woman yelled from the top floor of a house.

"But mom!" Liza yelled back.

"Go do them now!" the woman yelled again but this time with more force.

Meet the Charleston family. Grace Charleston is the mother of the house. She is 35 years old. Long brown hair and grey eyes.

Liza Charleston. 17 years old. Short black hair and grey eyes.

"Fine!" Liza yelled back. Stomping into the kitchen.

Small thumping made by little feet came from the stairs then proceeded to the kitchen.

"Sis. I'm hungry." May whined as she tugged on Liza's leggings.

"I'm kinda busy May." Irritation seeping from Liza's voice.

"Go read a book or something."

"But you said you would take me to the liwbwarey. I awlready fwinished reading all my books." May replied. Her face scrunching up as she tried to pronounce the hard words.

"Oh yeah, I did didn't I... Don't worry I'll take you tomorrow." Liza promised as she continued to wash plates.

"Meanwhile why don't you go eat your Oreo's." she said suggesting.

May stood in silence, thinking about it before shaking her head no.

"Mommy said that it wasn't food."

"Oh my glob May, I'm busy go do something and once I'm done I'll make you some spaghetti ok!?" Liza groaned in frustration, slightly raising her voice scaring May. May nodded and ran to the living room not wanting her sister to yell at her.

**Knock Knock.**

"Oh what now!" Liza yelled in frustration, leaving the plates to go open the door.

Her eyes opened in shock and she was brought back to her senses once May yelled "DADDY!"

May ran up to the figure at the door and jumped on him. He flung his arms around her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Mommm, someone is here to see us.!" Liza yelled teasingly.

"Who could be here at this hou-" her words cut short as she stared in shock at the person at the door.

Just like her daughter, Grace flung herself at her husband crying tears of joy.

Meet Micheal Charleston. A hero to the United States by serving in the military army.

"Hey guys. How have you been?" he said happily as he brought his family into a hug.

"Daddy! Did you bring anything back for me?" May jumped up and down in anticipation.

In remembrance, Micheal reached for his army green bag and brought out a gift box.

May stared at it in happiness before her father urged her to open it. She quickly tore the wrapping paper apart and opened the box revealing a bracelet.  
>He reached into his backpack again and brought out a snow globe with mini replica of the white house in it.<p>

"Thank you daddy! I luv it!" she threw her hand's around her dad again and he happily hugged her back.

"Hey no fair! Where's my present?" Liza pouted.

Micheal smirked and took out a key from his pocket. It took a few minutes for Liza to understand what he was trying to say, but when she finally realized what he got her she grabbed the key and squealed all the way to the garage.

"A car! I love it!" she squealed. An expensive white and black McLauren MP4 stood in-front of her.

"Ohh it's very pretty!" May said, eyes shining in excitement.

"It might be pretty, but you can't drive it until you get a drivers license." Grace said.

"But mom!" Liza whined.

"No exception's young lady. Now, time to go to bed." Grace said carrying May into the house.

Liza turned to her dad hoping that he would say something but all he did was shrug. Liza let out a few sobs before giving in and going into the house.

Around 2am in the morning when everyone was still sleeping, a shadow swept over the house.

The kitchen immediately lit on fire as May screamed from her bedroom. She screamed from the pain her body was experiencing; the pain coming from the bracelet.

"IT HURTS! HELP ME!" she screamed as her family members ran into her room trying to figure out what was wrong. By now the fire had engulfed the first floor and the heat began heating up the floor.

"Ouch!" Liza said and jumped on May's bed. The rest of her family did the same thing while Grace kept trying to figure out what was wrong with her daughter.  
>The bracelet began to glow black and luckily Grace noticed it.<p>

"Honey...where did you get this bracelet from?" she asked her husband.

"You guys! Is it just me or is that smoke I smell? And why is the floor so hot?" Liza questioned.

Before any of them had the chance to answer the question, the floor caved out from under them bringing them to the burning inferno that was below.

Just like that they were dead.

**Dark Unknown Pov**

**"Hahaha." an evil laugh resounded through the burning home. Sounding oddly like a female's voice mixed with a monster. A shadow moved across the pavement of the street, the shadow of long hair flowing behind a womanly figure.**

**Unknown Pov.**

A woman with silver hair and blue eyes clicked her tongue against her teeth and sighed in sadness. She was sitting down, and on her legs lay the figure of a little girl. 4 years old at most.

"Word's cannot describe how angry I am with my sister for what she has done to you. I shall grant you another chance. A life in a place where people on your planet don't believe exists. Far away from your galaxy." she proclaimed.

She raised her hands and swiped it in front of her face. An image popped up, it was an image of a aqua blue galaxy with a golden middle and golden spirals going around it. **(This exists. Search it up on Google. Just type in Galaxies and you'll see it.)**

She pointed to a part that crossed between the blue and gold.

"I'll send you...here. Wake up my child." she said and May opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"There is no time my child, you cannot be in this place for long, for I fear my sister might come after you." Hikari said.

"Who are you? Where's my mommy?" May panicked.

"Everything shall be revealed to you one day." Hikari said and placed her hand on May's head.

"From now on your name shall be Akemi. I erase your memories for now until I say you may get them back." she said and then removed her hands to place them on May-Akemi's chest.

Akemi's hair changed to silverish/blonde and her eyes turned to a light shade of grey. Her skin a pale color and her lips a light pink.

"I give you luck." Hikari said and then placed her on a cloud, then sent the cloud to the galaxy where anime world resides.

* * *

><p><strong>The End of Chapter Two. <strong>

**Sorry if I made any mistakes. My offer still stands. I need a beta reader. And yes...I know...I suck at writing action scenes.**

**You've met two goddesses. Chika and Hikari. Yes Naruto is not in character but do you really expect him to be in character after facing a war and facing two goddesses who could end your life in the blink of an eye? I wouldn't be. So I made him grow up a bit.**

**Also, the background of May is a bit sad but hey, every effect has a cause. Can you try and guess why her family all died in a fire?**

**Also as you can see, I changed a lot of things. **

**Definitions.**

**(1) Sealing Void**

**(2) Sealing; 10 tailed beast**

**(3) Merge Summoning; Chika and Ruie.**

**Chapter 2 is kinda confusing, in chapter 3-4 you will learn what is going on with Hinata, and who these people are.**


	3. Meet Akemi x NaruHina

**Hey I am back! I didn't get much views on my last update and I just wanted to say that if you follow my story or the author (myself) then you will get a notification saying that I have updated one of my stories. That's for the people who didn't know that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov.<strong>

Hikari chanted words that were almost gibberish to the ears but results showed that what ever she was doing was working. The debris of the village slowly rose up and fixed itself.

"Can we really trust this new power of Hinata's? What if it turns out to be something that can hurt the village?" Tsunade whispered in Naruto ears ad-mist the cheering of happiness among the ninjas; happy that their village would be repaired. Sasuke stood in the back ignored.

"I trust that Hinata has a good heart. She wouldn't do something like that." Naruto replied back. "I'm actually more worried about her. True Hikari-san says that she'll make sure that there will be no side effects but I'm still a bit worried."

"I'm worried too, but there is nothing we can do for now. Right now I'm just hoping that Hikari doesn't bring back the council. I'm already exhausted from this war." Tsunade sighed thinking about the troubles that the council would cause her.

Naruto chuckled before frowning a bit. "But isn't Sakura's mother in the Council?"

"Exactly." Tsunade said frowning back.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt hot breath on his upper lip. He looked up to see Hikari standing two inches away from him.

"I'm finished. Is there anything else you would like me to do?" she said.

Naruto broke out blushing considering the perimeter of how close Hikari was. He could feel the hotness of her breath.

'She smells like peppermint and honey .' Naruto thought, in-taking the smell.

"U-um no thank you." he replied.

"I could only bring back a few people. If I bring back everyone, It will create a disturbance in the flow of time."

Before anybody was able to say anything, Hikari closed her eyes. A bright light then covered her and when the bright light diminished Hinata stood in the midst of them.

She began falling forward but Naruto caught her and shifted her to bridal position. He quickly checked her heart beat.

"She's just exhausted. She needs to rest." Naruto said blushing. He had placed his head on her chest and found out that Hinata was hiding something...huge..under that jacket.

As they entered the village everything was quiet. Everybody was asleep.

They all headed to their houses. Naruto dropped Hinata at the hospital and waited for her to wake up. After giving Gerotora the scroll, he fell asleep at her side.

**The Next Morning. Normal Pov.**

Hinata opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight. Rapidly blinking as she adjusted her eyes to the brightness; her eyes caught a sight of yellow. Naruto felt something stirring which woke him up. He was happy to see that Hinata was awake.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" he asked smiling gently.

"Naruto-kun? What happened? Where am I?" she asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked surprised and Hinata simply shook her head saying no.

Naruto explained everything to her from winning the war to the new strange powers she unlocked. When he was done she stared at her hands with a blank look.

"Ne, what am I?" she asked.

Naruto frowned. He knew what she currently felt.

"Maybe my family was right. I am a disappointment and now I'm-" She got cut off with Naruto slamming his hands on the side of her body before staring at her in the eye seriously. Hinata broke out into a full blush but still stayed calm.

"Don't even finish that sentence. You are the kindest person I know and although we haven't spent much time together I can tell. You won the frikin war!" he said.

"But it wasn't me!" Hinata argued back.

"Yes it was! An alternate version but if you train hard enough you'll be able to control that power. Promise me you'll have confidence in yourself" he said.

She bit her lip contemplating whether she should agree.

"Promise me Hinata." Naruto grabbed her hands and them tightly.

She sighed before nodding her head.

"I'll never give up. That's my ninja way." she stated smiling sweetly.

It was then that memories of what happened during the Pein attack came flooding back to him. Including Hinata's confession.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" Hinata asked. He sat there in shock staring at Hinata's face.

"H-Hinata? Can I ask you something?" he said and Hinata nodded. Before he could say anything else there was yelling out in the hallway of the hospital.

"Hurry!"

"Bring her over here!"

"She's loosing a lot of blood!" Shizune yelled wheeling a little girl to one of the hospital room.

"Quickly! Someone get Tsunade-sama!" she yelled before slamming the door of the room she went into.

"What's going on out there?" Hinata asked before throwing the covers off her and running out of the room, Naruto following behind her. He grabbed a nurse and asked her what was going on.

"We found a little girl on the outskirts of the village. She is on the verge of death and will die unless we do something about it." the nurse explained before hurrying to go get Tsunade.

Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly ran to the room where the little girl was staying. Naruto following behind clenching his fists. Once they got to the room and saw the little girl, they were shocked that someone could do this to an innocent child.

Although Naruto felt that way he also felt some kind of magical energy coming from the girl.

"What's her name?" he asked Shizune.

"Akemi, it was sewn on her sweater. Looks to be about 4 years old." she replied. Naruto bit his lip. This girl was just like him except younger.

"I'll help you until Lady Tsunade gets here." Hinata said linking her hands with the little girls hands and forcing healing chakara into her inner systems. Instead of Hinata's hands to glow green, they glowed white. Shizune looked at Naruto, confused at what was going on.

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad, I think. I can't tell you though why it's happening." he said.

Slowly but soon enough Akemi's internal organs were healed and the scars on her skin began to close up.

Hinata's eyes showed that she was surprised at what she could do. Looking at Naruto she grinned and he grinned back giving her a thumbs up. Tsunade came bursting through the door.

"Where's the emergency?!" she asked/yelled.

"H-Hinata already fixed the problem!" Shizune exclaimed in surprise after re-checking the patients body only to find out that the internal organs were almost as good as new. Tsunade walked over to the bed and re checked the patient's body. She too was surprised at what she found considering the fact that the bed-sheets were completely soaked in blood and Akemi's organs were as good as new. Almost as if she was a new born baby.

"I have no idea what you did Hinata, but whatever it was good job doing it." she complimented her.

"Honestly I don't know exactly what I did, but thank you." Hinata replied with a slight blush.

"She should be up by tomorrow morning or afternoon. Honestly, we just came back from a war and crazy things have already started happening. I swear maybe I should just retire." she joked and left but Naruto could tell she was thinking about it seriously.

"I'll come back to check on her again. Are you guys going to stay here for long?" Shizune asked.

They shook their head no. Shizune nodded her head in understanding then nodded.

"Hinata. Tell me the truth. What did you say to me the day Pein attacked?" Naruto asked moving closer to her as he trapped her in his arms.

Hinata broke out in a full blush. She almost fainted but Naruto caught her and held her up.

"Don't you faint on me Hinata. I already know what you said, I just want you to say it again." he said, his blue eyes searching her lavender eyes.

"W-What d-do you m-mean?" Hinata stuttered. Naruto gave a pleading look which she couldn't resist.

"I-I said, t-that..." she whispered the rest but Naruto heard her and grinned.

"Say it louder." he said. If you thought Hinata's face couldn't get even more red then you thought wrong. Although before she could say it again a noise came from where the kid was.

She sat upright yawning and rubbing her eyes. She then turned her eyes to Naruto and Hinata.

"You're awake!" Hinata said with surprise getting out of Naruto's hold and walking over to her. Naruto simply groaned before sighing and walking towards them.

Akemi simply tilted her head in confusion.

"I'll go get Shizune." Hinata said and left.

"Where am I?" Akemi asked.

"You're at the hospital." Naruto replied.

**Naruto's Pov.**

"Howspital? Why?" she asked cutely.

"Do you remember anything?" I asked and she shook her head saying no.

Soon Hinata was back with Shizune, who immediately ran to Akemi inspecting her and making sure she was ok.

"H-How?...she's not supposed to wake up until tomorrow!" Shizune exclaimed baffled. She then grabbed Akemi's hand but she began to cry as soon as their hands made contact.

"W-What's going on!" Shizune asked frightened. Akemi was glowing black.

"Help me!" she begged reaching her tiny hands towards me and Hinata. I quickly ran over to her and brought her in my arms patting her back gently. The glowing died down but she was still sobbing. Hinata then took her from me and began to rock her. Almost immediately she stopped crying and started laughing as Hinata threw her up and down.

Why was she glowing and why did she break down crying when Shizune touched her but stopped when Hinata and I touched her?

Shizune tried moving towards her again but she tried to bury herself deeper within Hinata's chest. Taking her head out of Hinata's chest just to see if Shizune was coming any closer before burying her face back in Hinata's chest.

"Why do you think she's doing this?" I asked.

"Might be that she's shy and only trust you two because you were the first people she saw. If it's not that, then I don't know but still, that doesn't explain the glowing..." Shizune replied checking her files.

"She's going to have to stay at the hospital until we fix that." she said.

Through the corner of my eyes I saw a glint, like metal shining in the sun.

'A bracelet?' I thought looking at Akemi's hands. It was gold...with black diamonds!

'Are you kidding me?!' Groaning I grabbed Hinata's hands.

"Hinata-chan, can I talk to you for a few seconds?" I asked and she nodded but not before placing Akemi on the hospital bed.

"Before we leave, take a look at Akemi's wrists." I said and she did so then we left the room.

"Do you recognize the bracelet?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"Haha, Hikari is going to kill me!" A very familiar voice commented. I turned to see Chika.

"Chika? How come we're able to see you? Don't you have to merge with Hinata to be seen?" I asked.

"I only have to merge with her if I wan't to have physical contact with someone. Also, I've never really seen you before but you really are pretty!" she said turning her head towards Hinata.

"Aren't you worried about people seeing you?" I asked and she lightly knocked herself on the head then stuck her tongue out before winking and saying 'Teehee.' I could only sweat-drop as she teleported us to an empty room.

"Um, I'm sorry but I don't really know much about you." Hinata said.

"Hold on." Chika said and pressed her glowing hands to Hinata's forehead, transferring the memory of the war.

"Has Naruto given you the scroll yet?" Chika asked once she was finished and we both shook our heads saying no.

"Good, Hikari-sama said I should bring it back. She want's to modify it." Chika said and I nodded and summoned Gerotora the scroll toad.

"Gerotora, could you give her the scroll I gave you yesterday?" I said and he nodded throwing up the scroll the leaving in a puff of smoke.

"Ugh! Disgusting. I think I'm going to throw up." Chika's face turned green as she turned away from our views and gagged.

"P-please don't do that here!" Hinata yelled.

"Here I have a peppermint." I said tossing her one and she immediately caught it, unwrapped it and started eating.

"Moving on, I'm sure you know what the situation is considering the bracelet and what happened during the war?" Chika said addressing Hinata.

"That bracelet contains the 10 tails." Hinata said and Chika nodded.

"Yes. And being the smart people I think you are, you should know that people will go after her and the idea of her being in a place by herself doesn't seem like a good idea." she said.

"That was what I was going to talk to Hinata about." I said"The problem is who will she stay with?"

"W-Will our family members remember anything that has happened? Or did Miss Hikari erase their memories?" Hinata asked.

"I think they will still have their memories." Chika replied.

"Then I don't think she'll be comfortable at my house. My family members will want answers and since she's shy, if anyone touches her she might break down." Hinata said.

"She can't stay at my place either. My apartment is too small-" I was cut off.

"Hikari-sama said she took care of your apartment, what ever that means. Anyway I'm guessing that means that she can stay with you." Chika said.

"Sure...I guess." I said.

"If anything goes wrong, just summon me. But you need to sign a blood contract." she said.

"But aren't you a spirit bound to Hinata?" I asked and she glared at me.

"You make it seem like I'm a slave. Hinata has been blessed with the opportunity to control half of our powers-controlling the maximum brute our powers will kill her- but she needs to train to be able to control it. I am a spirit but a blood contract gives me a shell like body made of water that allows me to have physical contact with people." she explained and I nodded in understanding. She opened the scroll that has the information on how to control their powers and bit her hand. Instead of blood coming out metal came out in liquid form and she wrote her name and ability on it.

I bit my hand and wrote my name in my blood. Once I was done our names glowed and the scroll puffed into thin air, The glow around Chika going with it.

"Yay! A body!" Chika cheered but her glow came back.

"I'll be going now, remember just summon me if anything goes wrong." she said, teleported us back to the hallway we were in and disappeared.

Hinata and I went back into the room where Shizune was, she being too busy to notice because she was trying to see if Akemi had anymore injuries.

"Shizune-san." I called out and she jumped startled.

"Naruto! You scared me!" she exclaimed putting her hand over her heart.

"Hinata and I decided that Akemi can stay with me. I can't really tell you why though." I said.

"But isn't your apartment too small?" she asked.

"Don't worry about that Shizune-san. It's been taken care of." Hinata replied.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess it's alright. Also by the looks of it, she might be able to leave with you sooner. I still don't understand what you did Hinata. Maybe you should join the medical corps." Shizune said smiling.

"I'll think about it." Hinata replied, picking up Akemi who had fallen asleep.

"We'll be leaving now," I said entwining my hands with Hinata's as we left the hospital. Since it was around 2 in the afternoon, people were busy doing their jobs. It didn't help our situation since Hinata and I had saved the village they all scampered around us trying to talk to us. A few amount of people stayed back eyeing us with hate and jealousy.

"Who's the little girl Naruto?" Shikimaru asked, having managed to get to the front of the crowd.

"Sorry Shikimaru, but we can't talk now." I said picking Hinata-who was holding Akemi- up bridal style and Hirashined out of the crowd.

Appearing in my apartment I set Hinata down on the bed gently, and she tucked Akemi into the bed-sheets. I quickly noticed the difference in my apartment. Everything was neat and the former green walls were now cream colored and the floor was a polished golden wood. The small twin bed I had was replaced with a Dual Queen sized bed. My drawer was replaced with a new one, a white colored one. On top of it held my team photo and a phone. My bathroom no longer had a shower but a bigger bathtub that could fit two grown ups. I also had a balcony. Everything else was the same.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed in shock.

"No doubt Akemi will enjoy herself here." Hinata said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hinata you never completed the sentence you were going to say at the hospital." I said turning to face her. She immediately broke out into a blush. I couldn't help but grin.

"You know, you look so cute when you blush." I commented. She bent her head down and started fiddling with her index fingers.

"I already know what you said during the Pein invasion, I just want to hear it again. Please?" I pleaded.

She bit her lip before nodding. " I-I s-said..." she murmured the rest.

"Come on Hinata." I whined.

"I said I love you!" she yelled before fainting. I caught her before her head could reach the floor and I placed her on the bed beside Akemi. I wrote a message to the Hyuga residence telling them that Hinata would be staying with me and had my clone send it. After quickly taking a shower I laid beside Akemi. Hinata on the left, Akemi in the middle and myself on the right.

My heart was going a million beats per-second. The thought of someone actually loving me made me overjoyed.

**"Seems like you've found a mate huh." **Kurama said.

_"Yeah__ I'm surprised actually. How can someone like Hinata love someone like me?" _I thought back to her. **(Yes, I made Kurama a girl in this story.)**

**"If Only you weren't so dumb. She's loved you since the day she set eyes on you." **she said.

I sat up in my bed and stared at Hinata in surprise. _"You're joking!"_

**"Unfortunately, I'm not." **she replied.

A genuine smile appeared on my face as I felt tears leak out of my eyes. Bringing my hand up I caressed Hinata's cheeks and gently kissed them.

"Thank you Hinata." I whispered before laying back down to sleep.

**6:30 Pm.**

I woke up to someone stirring. I opened my eyes to see Akemi staring at me.

"Good morning mister." she said with a smile on her face.

I ruffled her hair. " Actually I think it's evening."

" Do you know who your parents are?" I asked and she shook her head yes.

"Yes. They're asleep! That's what the voice in my head keep's telling me! It said that you and the lady over there are my new pawrents until my old pawrent's wake up. So can I call you daddy?" she asked innocently.

My eyes widened as the information sank in. 'They're asleep? Does that mean they're dead? Who is the voice?'

"Well?! Can I?!" she asked again as she bounced lightly on the bed waking Hinata up.

"Daddy, mommy's up." she said before jumping on top of Hinata.

"M-Mommy?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"I tell you everything later." I mouthed to her.

"W-Why don't we go take a bath Akemi." Hinata suggested and Akemi nodded running into the bathroom.

Once she was out of sight, I turned to explain everything to Hinata.

"That's sad. But maybe they aren't dead. Maybe you can check tomorrow and see. I think the hokage has folders regarding everyone in the village." she said.

"That's a good idea. I'll try it. For now, we have to act like her parents." I said. She broke out into a full blush.

"Y-you mean y-you and I-I?" she stuttered embarrassed. I nodded and pulled her over to me before whispering in her ear.

"Yes Hinata-chan. You and I. Parents...Together." I said and couldn't keep myself from grinning. Almost as if rehearsed Akemi called out from the bathroom.

"Mom!? Are you coming?!"

"Go ahead...Mom." I whispered before kissing her cheek.

"Thank's for loving me ever since the academy."

She didn't look up, but she nodded before running to the bathroom. Chuckling I laid back down on the bed. **(Yes I made Naruto a bit Kinky. Get used to it. You'll be seeing it a lot.)**

Once they were done bathing Hinata came out in a towel and Akemi was covered with Hinata's big Jacket. Holding my nose I got up and brought out a shirt for Hinata and one of my clothes from when I was younger for Akemi. I handed it to Hinata and turned around so they could dress up.

"You can turn around now." she said and I turned around only to have to hold my nose again. My shirt was like a gown, that went to mid-thighs. The sight of her wearing my top made my cheeks redden.

"I'll g-go take a bath now." I said before rushing to the bathroom. I took a cold bath to cool me down and once I was done I headed back to the bed. The both of them were already asleep. Smiling, I laid beside them and tried to sleep.

"G-goodnight Naruto-kun." I heard Hinata whisper quietly. Grabbing her arms I pulled her closer to me, Akemi resting in-between us.

"Goodnight **Tsuki no hime**." I said back before falling asleep.

_**Somewhere in the spirit world.**_

**"Why does my sister have to meddle with everything! Well, I might as well enjoy this. I'll end her if it's the last thing I do." A woman's voice said before cackling evilly.**

_**Somewhere in Konoha.**_

**"I have to get that scroll!" A woman dressed in a black cloak said before sneaking into the Hokage building.**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG OMG OMG FATHIWTFTYH!I read on Naruto Wikipedia that he MARRIES HINATA! I AM SO EXCITED! AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! He has a son and daughter and he does become the hokage! I am crying now. My dreams came true. Hallelujah! I can't even...! What is air?!<strong>

**Anyways! Who is the evil spirit? Who is the woman dressed in black? Are they related? What will happen?**


End file.
